Close Combat
Introduction What if VRs come close to each other? They shall beat each other up into pulps! Close Combat (CC) is in the game in order to spice things up whenever Virtuaroids (VRs) happen to be within melee range of each other. How to activate close combat? Simply get close to opponent. The Lock-On reticle will change. If any one of VR's gauges turns yellow, then CC is activated for that gauge. Different weapons will have different distance that activates CC. In CC state, it is possible to do Quick Step. Close Combat Activation Distance The unit is in meters, as indicated by the number near the center of the screen during gameplay. When VR is within a distance of an opponent indicated by a chart below, then Close Combat is activated for that weapon. Source: http://www29.atwiki.jp/oratanbeginners/pages/67.html#id_9a064eff Close Combat Attack When one of weapon's gauge and double lock-on reticle is activate, that weapon will be used as CC. For example, it is possible for Apharmd B's center weapon's gauge to be the only gauge that is yellow, Apharmd B will approach towards opponent quickly if there is a distance between the two and swing his center weapon once close. Apharmd B may use left weapon or right weapon at that distance when center weapon is yellow, but Apharmd B will shoot instead of using CC. It is possible to cancel this attack with guard, dash, jump, and quick-step. Some CC attacks can be used multiple times in a row. Simply press weapon again after swinging once. (Only LW/RWs can combo, not CW?) Close Combat Turbo Attack * Press turbo then CC attack. Using right turbo produces more powerful version of CC attack with almost guaranteed knock down. It can be guarded. Using left turbo makes VR shoot in their face instead of using CC weapon. Close Combat Crouch Attack * Press crouch and then CC weapon. VR will do crouching CC attack. It cannot be guarded. It has recovery so it cannot be cancelled with anything afterwards. Quick Step * Press and hold Turbo button, then press any direction. Important CC technique. Quick Stepping makes VR quickly circle-strafe around the opponent, to get close quickly or retreat quickly at melee range. You may quick step again as long as the Turbo button is released then pressed again before next quick step. Beginners may want to practice this technique as it is easy to accidently dash instead of quick step. If VR is dashing, that means the direction is pressed before turbo is pressed. It is possible to cancel quick step with guard, dash, and jump. Quick Step Close Combat * Perform Quick Step left or right and weapon trigger simultaneously. VR performs a CC attack while quick stepping left or right at the same time. Only works with either LW or RW. It is not possible to do Quick Step CW. The timing for this technique is tricky. It is possible to cancel quick step CC with guard, dash, and jump. Jump Close Combat * Perform jump and weapon trigger simultaneously. VR will perform a jumping overhead attack. It cannot be guarded. It has recovery so it cannot be cancelled with anything afterwards. Guard * Hold crouch in CC state. VR will put up their arms and guards a CC attack. VR takes very small damage while guarding. VR must be also facing an opponent and be in CC state in order to guard. For example, if an opponent is behind VR, VR may not be able to guard. Guard Reversal * Perform CC attack immediately after guarding an attack. VR is able to counterattack after guarding a close combat attack. It can be guarded (confirmation needed). It has recovery so it cannot be cancelled with anything afterwards (confirmation needed). Dash Close Combat * Dash forward, then press down and then weapon trigger during forward dash. VR will perform a dashing melee attack that can be done outside of CC range. Using left weapon will attack opponent to VR's left, right weapon to VR's right, and center weapon attacks in front of VR. It can be guarded. Down Attack * Perform CC attack when the gauge is green and near knocked down opponent. VR is able to attack downed opponent once. The timing window between green gauge activation and opponent's getting up animation is small. Hesitate too long and opponent will recover before VR's down attack finishes animation and punish. It is also possible to use crouch CC attack to attack downed opponent. Some of certain VR's CC attacks and jump CC attacks will also hit downed opponent. Experiment! Throw Only Dordray can perform throw. Dordray throws his opponent by performing RTCW in CC.